I Won't Lose You
by BlackBeautyRose
Summary: Takes place during the event in Yoshioka and his mother's arcade. One-shot. Yoshioka won't lose another person he cares about.


**Author Note** \- I noticed the lack of Apocalypse no Toride fanfics and I was just like.. Why? AnT is such a good manga :c Anyway Maeda is too ukealicious to not make fanfictions of him with the other smexy hot guys ;)

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Apocalypse no Toride, only the plot.

 **Warnings** : Mild gore/violence, yaoi, suggestive themes (?), slight AU, slight OOC (?), swearing

 **Rating** : T

 **Summary** \- Takes place during the event in Yoshioka and his mother's arcade. One-shot. Yoshioka won't lose another person he cares about.

* * *

 **I Won't Lose You**

* * *

Maeda could only watch, wide-eyed, as the undead walker lumbered toward him, an almost creepy smile carved onto its face. Once again, the fear had taken over his mind completely, as it did the first time he encountered a zombie at the deformatory.

 _Why me? Why now?_ These thoughts ran through the trembling blue-haired boy's mind, as the monster shuffled even closer to him. *

Iwakura and Yamanoi were occupied elsewhere in the arcade, with zombies pouring into the small building. Yoshioka was probably still busy with his game, and Maeda refused to interfere with what his blonde-haired friend was doing, as he was sure the other considered it important to him.

The 16 year-old gulped and closed his eyes. His body was frozen, he couldn't move at all. Why? Why did he have to be so afraid of every single thing? It was just about the right time for him to grow some balls already. The others almost always had to constantly protect him on more than one occasion. Why was he so _useless_?

While Maeda was in the middle of accepting his own fate, he hadn't noticed footsteps sounding behind him. Suddenly, a long, sharp piece of metal swung out of nowhere right beside Maeda's face, and harshly struck the zombie's head clean off its neck. Blood spurted onto Maeda's shirt.

Snapping out of his trance, the blue-haired boy whirled around to thank his savior. Said savior turned out to be Yoshioka. "Ah, Yoshioka-kun!" Maeda exclaimed, a smile finding its way onto his face. "Tha-"

"Shut the hell up." The 18 year-old cut him off with a dark and dangerous look on his face. Maeda, immediately knowing something was wrong, stayed quiet.

Yoshioka turned towards the front of the arcade. "Hey guys! Think you can hold out a lil' longer?"

Iwakura twisted his head to look at him. "We'll be fine." He panted out, and sidestepped one of the living corpses. Yamanoi looked slightly annoyed, but nodded in agreement with his dark-haired cellmate.

The blond nodded back and then grabbed the back of Maeda's shirt. The 16 year-old squeaked in surprise as his friend dragged him into a back room.

The door was shut roughly, and Maeda was slammed into the wall.

"Y-Yoshioka-kun! What are y-you doing?!" The bluenette cried out as the other pinned his arms on the wall.

"You.. what the fuck were you doin' just standing there?!" Yoshioka snarled, tightening the death grip he had on the younger boy. "What are you, a dumb fucktard? Huh?!"

"I-I was just scared f-for a minute!" Maeda was panicking on the inside. He didn't think he had ever seen his blond friend so pissed off until now. "I'm s-sorry! I won't b-be a burden next time!"

What he said seemed to calm the older boy down somewhat. Yoshioka blinked. Then he sighed, "You could never be a burden, Maeda."

"H-huh?" The bluenette squeaked again, bewildered as he was pulled into a tight and possessive hug by his cellmate. "Yoshioka-kun?"

"I lost my Dad. Not that I care about that old fart. Then I lose my Mom, the only person who cared about me-"

"That's not true!" Maeda exclaimed, backing away from the hug a little to look up earnestly at the taller boy. "You have Yamanoi-kun, Iwakura-kun, and I! We care about you too!"

A shocked expression came onto Yoshioka's face, but then a wide grin found its way soon after. "Heh, I guess."

Becoming a little flustered when his blond friend started to gaze at him with an intense look in his eyes, Maeda went back into the hug and buried his face into Yoshioka's broad shoulder.

"Anyway, what I'm trying to say is.." Yoshioka tightened his grip even further on Maeda's waist, the smaller boy's poor hands forced to lay between them on the blond's well-built chest. "I don't wanna lose another person I care about. I don't wanna lose you. I _won't_ lose you. Because I'll protect you better from now on."

The blush on the bluenette's face grew darker. "H-huh?" What was his friend saying?

Suddenly, Maeda was pushed back into the wall and felt a hand tilt his head upwards. His wide eyes looked up in confusion at the taller boy. "Y-Yoshioka-kun?"

"Maeda.." Yoshioka muttered huskily as he slowly leaned in, the hand on the bluenette's hip dragging him closer.

By now, the blush on Maeda's face was darker than dried blood.**

"W-wait, Yoshio-" The 16 year-old was cut off as another pair of rough lips smashed onto his in an aggressive kiss. He let out an unintentional moan as the taller boy ran his tongue along the other's bottom lip. "N-ngh!"

He felt Yoshioka smirk. Maeda gripped the blond's shirt in his hands tightly, as if it were his lifeline. His eyes had closed shut.

Yoshioka bit down gently on his lip, and Maeda gasped in surprise. Not resisting the invitation, the older boy's tongue quickly entered the other's mouth, and he explored every inch of Maeda's cavern. He tasted so good. Through it all, Maeda made several delectable moans and mewls that made Yoshioka want to take him there and now.

The blond's tongue slid over Maeda's, coaxing him to clash with his own tongue. The smaller boy shyly kissed back, much to the pleasure of Yoshioka. Sadly, they could not continue, as their two other friends were currently and possibly fighting for their lives just outside the back room.

"Look what ya' do ta' me." The taller boy groaned as he gestured towards his hard-on, which was now very much erect. Maeda blushed and looked away.

Yoshioka leaned in to whisper into the other's ear, "Maybe after all this is over, you and I could do more." He had a mischievous grin on his face, and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Y-Yoshioka-kun!" The bluenette cried out and smacked his friend's head hard with his hand.

"Oi!" The blond exclaimed as he rubbed the spot Maeda had hit. "That hurt, dammit!"

"T-then maybe you shouldn't say things like that!" Maeda puffed his cheeks up cutely.

Yoshioka sighed, and reached for the doorknob, "Well, we better get going." As much as he wanted to be buried deep inside **_his_** bluenette's ass right now, they had a job to do.

"Nn." Maeda nodded in agreement, and followed the blonde out the door.

* * *

 **Author Note** \- I am sorry that the third AnT fanfic you read is a gay one. NOT. Where has my innocence gone. Sorry for the lame ending, I got lazy.

*Yes, Maeda has blue hair. At least I think. Check the colored pages of the manga.

**Why the fuck did I put this, I'm so dark lol.

Reviews are much appreciated :)! I accept constructive criticism I guess xD?


End file.
